Samurai VS Lemon Head
by RandomDustBunnyzAngel
Summary: It makes sense if you think about it. Oh wait, no it doesn't. A sure stupid parody type thing -that is only a parody because it fits into no other category- for chap 531. Don't like bad jokes? Don't read.
1. Chapter 1

**Tip For A Lifetime: Don't listen to the Internet trolls that refuse to shut up, in the time they take to write that stuff they could've done something productive like give blood or money or fall down a flight of steps. Not that I wish that upon them, just sayin'.**

**Warnings: Foul language, Bad jokes, bad writing, the usual**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto, Masashi Kishimoto (WHO IS ALIVE DAMNIT) and Tvtokyo does.**

**Thankies: Princess Zathura, Yuti-chan and Queenoffanficworldlovegunner Chu~**

**0 0 0**

So we're on an island on a beach of rocks, that has dead bodies of ninja strewn about randomly and a single Zetsu that for some reason is all green, Do some fans really not know what the color White is? I don't know let's just move on.

Our characters, Team-Enter random number here and their sensei watching each other intently, standing in Charlie's Angel poses.

Staring. Creepily. Somebody do something! please make them stop!

"This is awkward," Chouji mumbled.

"I agree," Ino whispered.

"Hn," Asuma grunted.

"Enough talk time to battle!," Shikamaru charged forward, kunai in their fight began.

But we don't get to see it because we've driven off the path of one plot and onto another. They're basically the same, except this one is taking place in a forest! Everyone knows a forest is the best place to fight a ninja.

What with all the trees and bushes and possible routes to escape.

Luckily we don't have to worry about that because the bad guys ego must be like a donation from a super rich Lawyer and ,much like a cat, it needs to be stroked and polished so he isn't going to be running away.

"FINALLY!," Kankuro exclaimed, pulling his hair.

Well it looks like the back-up squad of melted star wars figurines have arrived after their long mysterious absence.

"Sorry we're late guys," One of the samurai greeted rubbing the back of neck, well what that stupid suit made it into. They look like hamsters is all I'm saying.

"Zack refused to put on his shoes," Another Samurai explained.

"So we left him,"

Back at the Samurai base camp place a lone armored man stood in the center of a circle of tents ,trees and bushes. He looked around nervously.

"Hello?," he called "Guys?," the wind blew and the branches ruffled, sounds of snapping made him flinch and turn in the direction the sound was coming from, "I'm willing to compromise,"

**000**

Kankuro pinched the bridge of his nose, yeah these guys were quite the back up, really some reliable men,"Anyway, the enemy uses poison, so let's try to avoid that okay?," he said.

A samurai, let's call him Phil, scoffed,"We're wearing masks! We'll be fine!," he waved off the young generals worry only to have said kitten headed doll boy snap back.

"yeah but we aren't wearing masks!,"

"That's your fault,"

Then for no reason Mifune decided to work his way into the conversation,"Boys, stay out of my way, I don't need your help!," he's a good talker.

The helpful squad samurai looked at each other, each of them shrugging of the statement or making some weird noises,"We weren't expecting too help you,"

"huh?," The old samurai leader guy blinked.

"We didn't bring any weapons, only this bag of airline peanuts," Phil held up a tiny blue aluminum bag in between his thumb and forefinger to show Mifune -who's jaw had fallen to the ground- that he wasn't lying.

"One to split between all of us, this is the last time I ever fly with Sai," Chad, another samurai grumbled in an irritated tone, crossing his arms over his chest.

Mifune slowly turned his attention back to the ever content hanzo, it must take great practice to be that comfortable with a razor sharp blade mere inches from your face.

Then it is finally made clear that some serious shit is about to go down because Mifune glared at the Rain ninja. Glared daggers man.

"So Mifune, you're working with ninja now," Hanzo stated.

"Yup," Mifune answered quickly, still glaring.

"I was expecting more of a long explanation to be honest,"

"No,"

The blond man stared at the old man oddly,"Am I in the right show?," Unless Mifune's an Uchiha, I don't think so.

With an epic stare down, a swipe of a sword and a very uncomfortable authoress the fight began and the two conflicting enemies jumped backward away from each other. Not exactly the epic first strike most of us expected.

mifune landed and brace his sword,"Peace!," he randomly shouted.

Oh are we playing the random word game?

"Peace?~!,"

Hey no repeats.

"My drive towards peace is fueled by faith," The Le-Iwa-(Which village does this guy come from?~!) explained.

Back behind the action that we totally don't care anything about (Pft who cares about action and plot?) kankuro decided to go all short term memory loss and gape at Lady Chiyo like she was a Yeti,"lady Chiyo,"

Uhhh didn't he already meet up with Zombji Chiyo before?

(Actual Mangastream translation) "I wasn't pretending to be dead, you understand that, right Kankuro?," No when they buried your wrinkly ass under eight feet of sand and a huge ass hour glass headstone we thought you were just faking, you were so great at that.

Chiyo almost, ALMOST, busted a cane in the sky voices nonexistent ass, but instead she went for rectification,"But my thinking that nobody believed I was dead isn't important right now, what is important is that I know all about Hanzo's salamander!," NOT A SALAMANDER! I refuse to believe it!, "Refues if you want as long as you do it quitely," she placed a finger to her lips, "As I was saying, Ibuse generates and store posion inside his body,"

So if it was a salamander it'd be like a Newt.

"Precisely,"

Hanzo's eyes narrowed in annoyance,"Oh my Kami, she blabbed about the one thing that was obviously a secret!," he screamed,"Ibuse RUN! Run for your life!," Enjoy freedom while you have it little friend.

The Lemon Head licked its lips or blew a bubble before jumping through the leaves of the branches surrounding his perch in the trees

On the other side of the forest Kimimaro decided it was time to get the party started for real and attacked the samurai guys and then we just skip back to Mifune so it was pointless and you're glad I skipped writing it all out.

The chain attached to hanzo's weapon flew across the battlefield and wrapped around the blade of Maifune's sword, not that he noticed seeing as the space invaders have come in the form of a black floating Mustache.

The Blade of the Tobi Shuriken landed dead center of the end of the Katana's hilt as Mifune finally snapped out of his daze just in time to keep himself from being killed. the rain ninja pulled back his weapon.

You see Tobi Shuriken are not fitting weapons in grand battles, they have a limited range and if the wielder drops the chain it can wrap around his feet and trip him!

Though technically neither the shuriken or the sword wouldn't hold up against a gun. in fact if any character showed up with a gun this series would be over in two seconds.

"Why don't you just let me kill you quickly? Die with some honor instead of running away like the little

Neutral life sheep you are," Hanzo chuckled,"You know I used to be like you, full of hope for the world, striving for ''peace''. But then I realized," he paused.

the elder rose an eyebrow,"Realized..." he trailed off.

CABBAGE!

A smirk stretched across Hanzo's face,"That War, Is nothing more than a challenge," they went on to talk for several more panels about war and peace but mostly war before finally Mifune used his Katana psychology and things get busy.

"I'm going to erase all of you samurai!," Hanzo bellowed pulling his chain taunt.

In a flash Mifune was right back to his original position with his sword precariously hanging in front of Hanzo's face.

"Do you remember," he muttered.

The Salamander summoner (*shrug*) grunted in confusion, Did the old geezer really have to go mental during a fight?

"The time we fought, back in the day, when I was a sharp featured young samurai,"

Hidden amongst the trees Kankuro Blinked,"Young?,"

A samurai that had hidden with the young puppet master behind a tree hummed,"I always thought he hatched from a giant egg,"

"Your Kusari-Gama struck me in the head and knocked me unconscious, you would've known that if you had bothered to check my pulse," Hablahablahabla Hockey rink knock out, boring, boring, boring.

"Ah yes, I think I remember now. Man you got ugly," Hanzo smirked

"TORMENT!," Mifune cried, dragging his enemy into a flashback. And If that isn't torment than what is?

_**Flashback **_

_There was a very stale and metalllic scent in the air surrounding some random place in Amegakure,"To bring me to my knees," A wounded Hanzo leaned up against a torn up fence said, "Just who are you?,"_

_"Have you really forgotten me?," The familiar spikey haired black sillohuette standing in front of the downed Salamander king asked. _that hair, that manner of speaking, it must be_ glared down at the heaviily bleeding,wounded Hanzo. _

Damn it that's not who I wanted to see.

_"Yahiko...But you killed yourself!," _

_The orange haired corpse blinked bemusedly,"Our ally Danzo betrayed us," Surprise, surprise, "And you only ever cared about youself...Both of you are trash...There was a time when I respected you, but my mind has changed," _

_Out of no where the other five Pain bodies showed up,"You will know Pain," _

_**End flashback **_

_'That flashback didn't help at all!,'_ Hanzo cursed himself, what was it with the minds of antagonists and not bringing us back to anything useful? like Deidara's past before his fight with Itachi or Madara's face after Hashirama's death but before he formed the Akatsuki.

(the Typical DAMN YOU KISHI! line doesn't seem appropriate)

For a moment it seemed like the winner would be obvious. But the Lemon headed summoning monster from Gorgar 9 (Not to be confused with the Grape headed summoning monsters of Gorgar 4) decided he wanted a piece of the action too, since he'll be forgotten by the end of this fight.

So he broke through the ground and swallowed Mifune whole! Yes, yes! Devour him you twisted son of a mutant alligator!

"Kill the purse!," Hanzo ordered his ''Pet'' who was at this point blowing a bubble, only it's not a bubble it's Mifune's massive power!

The Samurai's katana came down through the head of the amphibian slicing in half and freeing him with ease.

Okay stop...

We have a giant Salamander, A zombie Ninja that can only be taken down if he's either sealed or brought to peace, and an old Samurai that has no relevance to the story other than to take out said Zombji and also happens to have a grand power that allows him to slice open a Mutant Creatures head with a Katana like it was butter.

It's like an episode of Jerry Springer mixed with a boring acid induced scene from The Twilight Zone.

Mifune leaped forward,"Only dull blades collect dust!," It makes about as much sense as the translated line.  
It's a serious fight, with strong sturdy blows thrown, side shots to show off the young Samurai's long flowing girlie hair in the flashbacks and lots of dick measuring in the normal timeline.

But If it's so serious it only begs the question, Where is Hanzo's shirt? He's missing it not only in the current timeline but in the flashback of him and young Mifune's battle too. What is it with Kishi and having all the Guy characters get naked before dying?

A light breeze blew through the open plane as Hanzo's blade broke off and flew across the battlefield.

Hanzo fell forward, his mist breather thing breaking off as he did so, "How..How did you defeat me?," he gasped on his hands and knees, slowly turning his head to look over his shoulder, "You were so fast your blade is clean,"

His comment made Mifune smirk,"You bent your faith, so your blade was dull," Faith is a strong thing. It's a moral we should all teach children. If somebody doesn't believe the same thing you do, you should protect yourself from the evil by tormenting them with long drawn out monologues and killing them all!

"A blunt sword will not last on the battlefield," and so the chapter ends. Yaaay.

**random Time **

In a large white room full of ceiling high stacks of rectangular paper, sat Konan, her fingers wrapped in band-aids, her hair pulled back into a ponytail to keep it out of her face as she worked on the key item of her master plan to defeat Madara.

After careful research and observations she had finally come up with a way to kill that sorry old man once and for all! it would be the end of the savagery! The end of the emotion barbwire he dragged her and Nagato through day after day! The end of underwear draped over the towel rack!

Ah yes it was a beautiful day!

"Ouch,"

And neither the multiple paper cuts,

"Konan,"

Or Nagato could stop her from achieving her goal.

"Pain?," Konan looked over her shoulder at the Pain body standing in the door way.

Though he could give her an excuse to finally take a break.

"What are you doing?,"

"Making six hundred billion exploding paper tags," The bluette answered her friends question quickly and simply, fidgeting with the edge of a square piece of explosive paper.

"Konan, is this some diabolical plot to destroy Madara again?," Pain asked in a fatherly tone.

"But it'll work this time Pain! I know it will! I did all the calculations!,"

The orange haired puppet body blinked at her before rolling his eyes and spinning on his heel,"Don't work too hard, you gotta cook dinner tonight," he lazily threw over his shoulder as he left.

Konan scowled at his retreating back,"I'll show him," she mumbled angrily pulling apart the square on the creased line down the center,"I'll show them ALL!," her finger slipped over the sharp fine edge of the paper,"DAMNIT!,"

**End:**

**(Note: I don't think the weapon Hanzo used was really a Tobi Shuriken, and I didn't check this over AT ALL)**

**My neighbor has a friend who works in Japan, near tokyo/Chiba or some place near there, and on Friday, I went over because I babysit their twins and they had to go to work. That's where I heard about the quake. To make a Long story short, the misteress of the house stayed home from work, made a bunch of calls and we found out her friend was all right, turns out she had to go futhur inland for something. But it makes me really sad to think, that not all people were that lucky that somebody, somewhere made that call and nobody ever picked up. That's what's burned itself into my mind. Sour'd my mood a bit. I'm very depressing today. Thank you for reading please review. bye.**


	2. Parody Chapter 532!

**Okay I know it seems weird, but since I can't upload this thing by itself, I just decided to see if I could maybe upload it with another story...It's BS that it worked.**

**Warnings: Foul language, bad writing, bad jokes.**

**Thankies: Yuti-chan, QueenOffanFicWorldLoveGunner and Princess Zathura *Hands boxes of peeps* Enjoy dah' sugah!**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto Masashi Kishimoto (THANK GOD YOU'RE OKAY MAN!) and Tvtokyo (Which doesn't appear to have been effected at all) :D**

**Start:**

You're about to enter a world of akwardness, bad previously unthought-out jokes, plot holes and articals of clothing mysteriously vanishing. A world where character development dies and any sense of logic seems to fly out of teh window. A world where plot devices are over explained or not explained enough. Behind that door, is a river of Naked Zetsu's floating helplessly, behind that door are characters that cna't get their shit together, behind that door is the thing that fucks all previously thought up.

You're about to enter, the _FIGHT._

The forest was calm and breezes swept across the makeshift battlefield of Mifune and Hanzo. who where in the exact same positions as the last time we saw them which can only mean a flashback is about to smack us in the face with its pointlessness.

"That was it?," Kankuro deadpanned.

Chad the samurai shook his head disaprovingly,"Disappointing,"

"What did you expect in a fight with no talent and no point characters?," Another samurai grumbled.

"Which one am I?," Mifune asked.

"The other one,"

This is the perfect time for some mid 70's music to make roost and just have loads of electronic babies, since we're fading into a-

**Flashback!**

As Mifune drops to the ground, his sword cut in half, the fine tiped sharp edge stabbed into the ground like a hot knife through icecream, the feeling that we've been dragged down into a game of Tag with strippers overwhelmes us. They're not real strippers though, oh no, Metaphysical strippers that pull away layers of preconception until they're just two naked quivering question marks.

Hanzo snorted,"Yeah, meta-whatever...,"he rolled his eyes - brain cells were only useful to those with brains- and looked down at the young samurai,"Mifune guess it wasn't your best idea to fight me, what with my Kama being coated in poison. But no need to fear, Big Lipped Aligator is here! the poison is very fast acting and in two days you'll die a painless death by suffocation,"

Death means no more toblerones! Man you have to feel for Mifune.

"But before you lose feeling in your limbs let me explain why they call me 'Hanzo of the Salamander!' because there's nothing like a long backstory before the end of your life," The ''Salamander'' waved his hand around in over teh top gestures as he spoke.

He cleared hsi throat before continuing on his long doxen panel worth speech,"Once upon a time there was a giant black Salamander that lived in my childhood village, you see it wasn't an ordinary salamander because it was _poisonous_," he eyes shined with a mysterious glint, "I was only a kid when it died so I found its body ,cut out its poison sack, and somehow managed to perform surgery on myself to implant it into my body without passing out all so I could become impervious to poison and gain the Slamanders toxic abilities," Hanzo poked himself in the side with his thumb, right where a huge scar creased his skin.

Soooo, he implanted a poison filled bladder of a deadly black salamander into his body so he wouldn't have to worry about being poisoned... You mean to say, that not ONCE in his entire existance was he ever stabbed or punched in the gut? not EVEN when he and Pain fought? well isn't that horse shit.

"You're right, it IS horse shit, but what isn't is the fact that I can evenomate people by just breathing on them! this scared my fellow villagers and so I had to wear this mask," the pattern continues.

Just want to point out quickly that Firstly the translator really needs to learn what Envenomate means, secondly that's anatomically impossible unless you implanted it in your lung, which would've killed you.

this took the white/blond haired man by surprise,"But how was I able to do it then? Gar-,"

"Don't EVEN think about doing that stupid joke!," Mifune may have been young but he'd heared enough bad breath jokes to last him until the end of time and even a bit beyond,"I don't care about the stupid holes in the logic I just want to know why you didn't take off your mask and just burp on me? It would've saved us both a lot of time and would give the future antagonist the advantage they wish they had!," he screamed.

"Because if I was wounded in the gut during our battle the poison would leak out and evaporate,creating a huge gas cloud, it keeps me safe," Hanzo shrugged nonchalantly.

Poison doesn't evaporate, unless it does so in the body, but humans only range from 96 to 98 degrees, of course it could happen if he was pushed into a valcano but then the valcano would've killed him not the poison from his Salamander pouch. so this entire flashback is bullocks!

"it does give future Mifune the opening to kill me though, which is all this flashback is explaining...Fighting somebody of your unexplained and unseen skill was so risky I had to keep my mask on, though it was a waste it seems, your blade was so dull," Hanzo tsked him like a mother catching her young son stealing cookies before dinner.

"A samurai is only as good as his blade and if my sword was dull than I was too," simple smaurai logic I suppose, "I will meet my end here," Even in death Mifune wears that deadpan expression.

"Death isn't your end," The rain ninja said seriously,"Your faith carries on," seeing Mifunes confused expression he decided to simplify it as best as he could, "Faith is Like cramming so many marshmallows in your mouth that you nearly black out, you'll never do that again but you'll still eat marshmallows," The young samurai mimed an 'Oh', "Someday your story will be passed around in circles around a fire, your battles playing out in the curious minds of genin, I'll make sure they see somebody with goals worth aspiring too and foot steps worth following,"

Hanzo really wasn't the prick we all thought he was! no, because none of us thought that because nobody cared. So what was the point of this again?

"Give me your name in exchange for your life!,"

"How about...You leave my fellow samurai alone instead... and we'll call it even," Mifune gasped out, that ridiculous permenant deadpan expression still glued on his face, making this entire scene really hard to take seriously.

"I'll do you one better," Hanzo knelt down,"Here," a bottle of some kind of liquid appeared in his hand,"It's the antidote," And he keeps that where? his pants? his hair? does he tape to the inside of his leg just in case?,"You can't judge a persons faith by looking at them, but you can tell by fighting them, and believe me man you were one tough opponant," he poured the antidote into Mifune's mouth (weird sentence)"So I guess I'll save you, take it as-," He stood,"A test of my faith,"

**FINALLY THE FLASHBACK FUCKING ENDS!**

Mifune smired,"It appears you failed your little test," he said.

"And it appears you don't remember what happened in your own flashback," Hanzo twitched,"I may be immortal but there is one way to seal me," he unzipped and began to pull off a green vest.

Where the hell did that vest come from?

The samurai at the tree line gasped at the approching ninja.

(And a One two three four)

_**We waddle to the rescue**_

_**Rescue rangers, rescue rangers**_

_**Our armour is heavy**_

_**Rescue ducks, rescue ducks**_

_**We're out of breath and not inclined**_

_**To face the chipmunks!**_

_**but under these tins we're really hunks!**_

_**So we'll save him anyway.**_

Sadly the musical number did nothing to detur our chunky helpers, who continued to run -waddle- to warn Mifune about something he already knows about.

"Mifune the poison!,"

The old general rose a hand,"Don't worry boys, I may have only been poisoned once but i'm almost imune to it now, you guys should stay back and keep your eyes on him," he ordered, watching Hanzo go over to the end of his blade.

Why is he picking up the shrapnel? He's not really going to...

The rain ninja brutally thrusted the sharp blade into his side.

...Yea

Hanzo dropped to his papermache knees, blood or posion oozing down his side onto his pants,"Even if you...have a high to-tolerance, you should still tread lightly," he gasped.

Someplace in a forest far, far, FAR away Kabu-maru was shocked to see that hanzo was moving of his own accord.

'_He's moving of his own accord,'_ he thought. Yeah man just said that. A smirk spread across his face,_'Guess I have no choice but to take complete control,' _the slimey man made a hand sign, intenting on doing what he just said he would do, when for some reason or another Mifune began to talk and we go back over to him.

"Hanzo would never succumb to someone that uses others as puppets to do their bidding," he said as if Kabu-maru was standing right beside him. Is anybody else curious as to how Mifune seems to know things he shouldn't?, "You risked your life and gained your faith, you are no dull blade my friend,"

Kabu-Potter watched in horror as his Zombji just froze in place with a frightened expression.

'_He just...froze?~!,'_ Shut up snake ass.

The ninja of Kankuro's group threw their sealing bandages at Hanzo. And once again, we skip to see the finnished product, one Steamed Salamander man coming right up.

"I will make sure your tale will be passed around in circles around a fire, your battles playing out in the curious minds of genin, I'll make sure they see somebody with goals worth aspiring too and foot steps worth following...Be sure to leave out the whole murderous streak you had though," The troupe sweated. There leader was Psychotic.

...Bury him in a cardboardbox! put him next to that squirrel in the shoes box you had in thirdgrade.

**On THE BEACH!**

Things were getting 'splodey on this little island as Michael Bay took over production.

Our three side protagonists flew out of the giant dust cloud, miraculously unscathed, excluding chouji and Ino. Who are the only ones actually engaging in physical combat. (Hey I like Shika but ,come on the shadow thing is just lazy)

"HERE HE COMES!," Ino shouted in a frantic voice, not paying any attention to the downed Chouji.

"You're too slow! Pull yourself together!," The Nara bellowed.

Dude lay off, airport security isn't this tough! (Oh you don't have any bags? time for random patdown! Guy wearing the ski-mask with wires sticking out of your shoes go on you have two suitcases it must be business.)

Asuma Zombji ran towards his students, a speech bubble covering up his arm (is he holding a weapon? Not sure),"My youngest student may be quivering and fighting more an internal battle with himself than with me but I want you shikamaru to bring me over to him!," So pineapple can yell some more.

"Right! here comes the Molotolv cocktails to the soul," Shikamaru extended his shadow over towards Asuma, who jumped over towards chouji to avoid being caught.

"Now!," Shikamaru yelled.

"Perfect," Asuma mumbled, The Big teenagers massive inflatable fist flying at his face. Suddenly it stopped only mere inches away.

"What are you doing?~!," The teacher stared at the crying chouji.

The prick of this chapter snarled,"Pull your head out of you ass and do something Chouji! You said you could do this!," WHEN? When did he say that? oh right, he didn't! you and Bitchy just dragged him into battle without any say.

for a moment, as he was caught in between the mental and emotional war he was dealing with, Chouji thought about leaping off into the forest, burrowing himself down into a hideyhole corner and watching teh battle with a sad and forelorn expression.

That was until Shikamaru shot him a look of dissapointment and shame.

Walk it of man ,let the stag and pig take over.

This gave Asuma Schwarzenegger (Guess it's just an Arnold month) an opening to attack,"GET OUT OF THE WAY!," Run for your lives or he'll pick you up and steal your cookies.

**Randoooom time**

the forest was overrun with termites and ninja! Who are termite like in their own special way. they don't eat wood, they worship it.

"But you can't leave! We need you!," Shizune pleaded to the scar faced leaf ninja Raido.

"You don't even know my name," he honestly felt betrayed, his own sqaud leader didn't know her name?~! WHY?~! She was supposed to know everything! She was shaping up to be a terrible captain.

Shizune gave a fake smile,"Sure I do," her voice trailed off as something moved behind Raido's back, which was turned towards a barrage of trees.

"Well?~!," The leaf guard barked.

"Uhhhh," The medic blinked, looking from him to the creature.

"That's it I'm going home!," Raido threw his arms up in defeat and jumped into the trees, so blinded by anger he didn't even notice what was standing behind him.

The gray and white animal stood on two legs, ha dlong ears and buck teeth, it smacked as it spoke,"ehhh, What's up doc?,"

Shizune blinked at the rabbit then back at Raido's retreating back, "WAIT RADIO! PLEASE DON'T LEAVE ME!,"

(...Don't look at me it was either this or alien ship disguised as the egyption sphynx.)

**Ennnd**

**Oi, Hidan's english voice is pretty cool! Not so sure about Zetsu's though, sounds forced and isn't really acted that well (Sounds like a fandub), guess Travis Willingham (Roy Mustang FMA) wasn't the best choice...Now Ghost bitches, I shall smite you! Right after I finally get up this stupid platform in prince of persia. Thank you for reading! hopefully it won't take a week to upload the next one! Please review, favorite and all that good stuff. **


End file.
